gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Seaborne Confederation Crown Jewels
The Seaborne Confederation Crown Jewels are rare and beautiful items given to various member states of the Seaborne Confederation. Many were items given to Jonas Grumby, Amber Grant, and associated family and allies prior to 399. A majority of them were gifts from the Jarrow when they attended the 50th anniversary party on the Islands. They were scattered during the AQUA civil war. Philip Grumby, the Grumby/Grant family genealogist, spent decades recovering them. They are considered national treasures by the Seaborne Confederation. The Comet. The Comet was the name given to a model boat originally owned by Jonas Grumby. It was a gift from the Blazing Avatar himself. An exquisite model of an Islander junk of that time, it sailed upon air currents as if by magic. It resides in the atrium of the Jeweled Cities Naval Academy, sailing around the map of Telluris the dome painted upon the dome’s interior. The Jeweled Cities Trident. The work of the Mularuhm dwarves, it is a short stylized fishing trident of cedarwood. It has inlays of gold and mithril tipped points. It resides in the Art Museum of the Sea of Glass. Necklace of the Shamans. A finely wrought gold chain holds a dozen charms sculpted from different jewels. Each charm is some kind of bird. While the necklace was the original gift from the Jarrow, each Shaman to be on the council added elegant charms to it. It was reportedly lost during the AQUA civil war. It now resides in the Art Museum of the Sea of Glass. The Arms of AQUA. Four kukri and a cutlass were crafted by the Mularuhm for the AQUA senior council. Each one is unique, but they all combine gold, mithril. iron, precious stones, and cedarwood. Most were lost or traded over the decades. After they were all found, they were moved to the Art Museum of the Sea of Glass. Longtooth. A pair of boar’s tusks carved and inlayed with mithril were a gift from the Mularuhm dwarves themselves to Howell Thrustone, leader of the City of turquoise. They reside in the Captain-Adminstrator’s office in Turquoise, after being recovered in Qarimos, of all places. Amber’s Accents. These are a few items given to the women of the Grant family. All are crafted of several different precious metals, and include stones from all over Telluris. It includes a hat-pin of white pearls, a large brooch, a pair of bracelets carved in the shape of hyacinths. They were reportedly lost during the AQUA civil war. They now reside in the Art Museum of the Sea of Glass. Jonas’ walking cane: A gift for Tempest’s brother, it was onyx and mithril, with elegant detailing. It also resides in the Art Musuem of the Sea of Glass. Queen Tempest’s Tiara. This was a beautifully-crafted tiara inset with delicately-coloured zircons that was presented to Tempest by Athelmere himself. She wore it for many years, until she became Queen of the Jarrs. After that, it was passed down through various members of her family. It is revered by the Jarrow, and is considered to be permanently on loan to the rest of the Grant family’s display. Category:Artifacts Category:Culture Category:Tellurian Culture